


Fire In the Spring

by BettyHT



Series: Toni [7]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: The 7th story in the Toni series. There's trouble with the Paiute, and Ben and Adam end up in the middle of it.  But Adam never talked to Toni before he agreed to go so he has some trouble to smooth out at home too.





	Fire In the Spring

Fire in the Spring

Chapter 1

The first of May was a beautiful day in the high Sierras as it could be nowhere else. A sunny mild day where you could see for what seemed to be a hundred miles. There were snow-capped peaks, the tall pines, and Lake Tahoe shimmering like a blue mirror. It was the perfect setting for a family picnic on the Ponderosa. Both Toni and Minnie were anxious to get out of the house. It had been a long and arduous winter especially for Toni. Toni had recovered mentally, emotionally, and physically from her surgery but wanted more normal events to truly feel that the cancer was behind her. The births of daughters to the two women in April had been another trying but joyous experience for Toni and Adam, and Hoss and Minnie.

By late morning, carriages converged near the shore of the lake. Adam, Toni, the twins, and baby Rose Elizabeth were the first to arrive. Adam got the boys out of the carriage first and sternly set their limits. Both boys walked to where they had been told to go. AC had been trying for weeks to mimic his father's walk and although ungraceful, he did manage a reasonable cowboy swagger. Benjy however still walked like a drunken sailor, which the entire family found entertaining so he was not motivated to change. Next, Adam grabbed Toni about the waist and lifted her from the carriage as she hugged her baby to her chest.

Once Adam spread the blanket under a tree, Toni unbuttoned the top of her dress and laid a small blanket over Rose as she nursed. Toni kept an eye on the boys as Adam unloaded all the other items in the carriage. It seemed as if they were moving to another home every time they took all three children with them. Each time that Toni nursed her daughter, she was reminded of the mastectomy she had less than five months earlier to remove her cancer. The love from her family and the love for her baby made her feel whole and wanted so she had little time for self pity except for a few occasions when she was alone and the tears still flowed. That was why times like these were so important. Reinforced with the love of her family all around her and enjoying life strengthened her resolve to concentrate on the future and forget the pain of the recent past.

Next to arrive were Hoss, Minnie, and the blonde blue-eyed baby Ingrid Anne who, according to her parents at least, was the most beautiful baby ever. The first time Adam had seen the baby, he had said she was a cherub and the angels in heaven must almost be jealous. Hoss had slapped Adam on the back at that comment to show his appreciation. Of course, one of Hoss' good natured slaps could topple a man right over a settee if he happened to be standing right behind it. Adam had looked up from the floor to say he would only compliment members of Hoss' family from a safe distance in the future. The family had marveled at the change in Adam since he had met and married Toni. He responded with grace and humor to situations like this that in the past might have caused him to lash out in anger or frustration. Everyone had laughed but Hoss had jokingly threatened to do it again as Adam put his hand on Ingrid's head and said he didn't know how Hoss could have fathered such a beautiful baby. That day, Joe had taken to calling her Angel and now some of the rest of the family referred to her that way too.

As Hoss' carriage approached, Adam had a hand on a shoulder of each of his boys to hold them in place until the horses stopped moving. Then the boys ran to greet the new arrivals. At the carriage, Hoss and Adam began handing small items to the boys to carry over to where Toni was sitting. AC and Benjy walked proudly with each item and once it was deposited on the blanket, they raced back to help more until they were disappointed that there was nothing left for them to carry. That didn't last long though as two more carriages appeared with Ben and Lily in one and Joe and Faith in the other. The routine was repeated until everything was unloaded.

Adam and Joe took the boys down to the lake as Ben and Hoss took care of the horses. At the lake, Adam and Joe began skipping stones to see who could get the most skips. The twins wanted to do it too but of course were too young so the men switched to throwing rocks in the lake to make splashes. That the boys could do that so soon all that could be heard was the giggling of the twins and Joe and splashes of rocks, large and small, landing in the lake. Then when Hoss came down to be with them, the twins were amazed at the splashes he could cause.

With Hoss entertaining the boys, Adam walked back and sat down next to Toni, leaned toward her, and kissed her on the cheek. Everyone was being entertained by the antics of the boys, young and older, by the lake. As Adam caressed Toni's back, he imagined what they would be doing if it was only the two of them here on a blanket under a tree by the lake. Toni noticed his dreamy look, saw his reaction, and smiled at him.

"Hmmm, I do believe I know what you're thinking, cowboy, and you better get those thoughts out of your head before you embarrass yourself."

"If only it was that easy."

Adam slid back and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Now it was Toni who started dreaming, and Adam smiled at the deep sigh she made.

"Now whose imagination is at work?"

Nearby, Minnie couldn't help but be amused by their conversation. She knew exactly how they felt. The arrival of baby Ingrid was an impediment to her romantic life with Hoss as well, and she could only imagine how three children made things difficult. Complicating things of course was that they, like Adam and Toni, maintained a respectful distance from each other mindful of Dr. Martin's prescription of six weeks of abstinence. However she had laughed when Toni had confided to her that the first time she had gotten the doctor to agree to shorten the six weeks to four.

Ben and Joe had to maintain a respectful distance from their ladies too because neither was betrothed. Any kiss or other show of affection in public would damage a lady's reputation and accelerate the rate of gossip. Simply escorting the ladies to church each Sunday had started rumors of impending nuptials. Ben was in fact considering a proposal but had not as yet acted on the idea although every day made the idea seem more attractive to him. Meanwhile he was enjoying the comfort of having those most close to him relaxing and playing.

The scene at the lake was so peaceful and delightful to watch, Candy was reluctant to interrupt, but duty meant that he had to do it. He had ridden hard to the lake and paused at the ridge to rest his horse and to consider how best to approach so as not to panic the children and the ladies. However, as the foreman of the Ponderosa, he had a responsibility to convey the news he didn't want to have to bring to them. As he approached the picnickers, all of the adults knew there was trouble for he wouldn't interrupt their day otherwise, and the men began walking toward him as the ladies gathered together near the tree with the children on the blanket.

The news was about as shocking as they expected but at least it wasn't anything about their immediate family or friends. "The army is marching against the Paiute."

"What happened?" came from four voices simultaneously.

"Some young Bannocks got liquor from Morrison's trading post. He was up to his old tricks again. They went on a spree to prove their manhood and did some damage. No one was hurt and no one got killed, but it got the farmers east of here all riled up. They got a bunch together and went after those boys, but they came across a small Paiute camp instead. They took their revenge there, and it was ugly. The men were out hunting. Twenty women and children were killed."

"Oh my God. That's why the army is here, but shouldn't they be tracking the farmers who did this and not the Paiute?"

"Mr. Cartwright, when the hunting party got back and found their families dead, mutilated, and some scalped, they tracked those farmers down, found them at Morrison's celebrating their victory and massacred them. The vigilantes had been drinking to celebrate what they had done and were in no shape to fight. They were butchered by all accounts. The men who found them could barely describe what they found there. It was pretty awful."

"When?"

"It all happened in the last three days. Those vigilantes set out the day after the nighttime raid. They were back at Morrison's by the next night, and the Paiute arrived by yesterday morning. Morrison is dead too. His wife and daughter are the only witnesses. They hid and the Paiute had no idea that they were there."

"Well I can't say I'm sorry about Morrison. He caused a lot of grief here."

"Mr. Cartwright, there's more. Winnemucca is ill, and his youngest brother is in charge."

That did change the situation. Ever since Young Wolf had been killed, Winnemucca had lost some of his spirit but had managed to calm any tensions in the young men who were angry at their treatment by whites. Each fall, Ben sent Adam with cattle to help the tribe survive the winter. When possible, other essential supplies were given to them by the Ponderosa as well. The Paiute and Ben's sons cooperated on a roundup of mustangs every spring and split the herd between them. A tense peace had been maintained.

But Winnemucca's youngest brother, Dark Wolf, was married to the daughter of a Washoe chief and spent much of his time living and hunting with the Washoe. He was ambitious and arrogant, and hated whites. He had threatened to kill Adam for the death of Young Wolf but had been forbidden to do so by Winnemucca. If the volatile young man was in charge and brought the Washoe into the dispute, there could be a major war in the Sierras.

"Mr. Cartwright, there's an Army Captain at the main house and he wants to talk with you and Adam."

The picnic was cut short as Adam and Hoss left with their families. Minnie and her daughter would stay with Toni and her children because Charlie, Marcus, and Lily would be there too. The R&D ranch was close as well if they needed help. Joe planned to alert Tony as he went to Virginia City to get Faith home to her family. When Joe returned to Adam's house, the three brothers rode to join their father at the main house.

 

Chapter 2

Once they were at the main house, Ben, his sons, and Candy sat down to find out what the captain wanted. Introductions were made, and Captain Rawls began the explanation for his request.

"Sirs, good to meet you, and thank you. Frankly, I would like to resolve this situation as quickly as possible. We have trouble with the Sioux near Fort Laramie, and even if we get a treaty there, it will be a temporary fix. The Kiowa and Comanche along the Red River are skirmishing regularly with settlers and soldiers there. We do not have the resources for a major campaign here."

Adam was the first to ask what was wanted of them.

"If we could get custody of the young men who were on the raid on Morrison's or at least some of them, we could withdraw. We would tell the citizenry who are in an uproar that we got the guilty parties. We do understand that the Paiute were provoked."

"Provoked? Women and children were butchered. It's another Sand Creek!"

Adam was incensed with what he saw as Rawls' cavalier attitude. Once again the victims were being blamed for defending their own and acting out their grief and sorrow. Ben put his hand on Adam's shoulder and as they looked at each other, Ben saw Adam regain control of himself.

"Gentlemen, I understand your concerns. But realistically, under the orders I have received, this is all I can do. Will you ride with me to the Paiute camp to talk with them? My information is that they trust you, Ben, and that Adam is a frequent visitor and has been for a very long time. If you go with me, there is a chance that this can be done without any more fighting. If I go, the fighting will begin before there is a chance to talk. My men would stay here if you don't mind."

Ben and his sons understood that the young captain was taking a great chance here. If his plan failed, his career was over and he might face a court martial. Even if he succeeded, his superior officers might not appreciate how he had interpreted his orders. Ben and Adam agreed to ride with him, but added that Hoss, Joe, and Candy would ride with them to the borders of the Paiute lands. They would collect some cattle along the way and hold them just outside those boundaries until they could hopefully be used to seal the deal. It would be tense for these men to wait to see when and if Ben, Adam, and Rawls returned. If the plan failed, all of their lives would be in jeopardy.

Time was a critical factor. If they left soon, they could be in the Paiute camp by nightfall. There was no time for Adam and Hoss to take time to go speak with their wives. Adam asked Curly to ride to his home with a message he had carefully crafted for Toni and Minnie to explain what they were doing. The message had to be honest but he tried to word it so that the ladies would not worry too much. Despite his efforts, Adam expected Toni to worry and also expected that she would be furious with him for taking this risk especially because he had not discussed it with her. When he mentioned that thought to Hoss, Hoss agreed and expected Minnie would feel the same.

"Could feel like winter when we get back."

"Ya got that right older brother. Just so the spring thaw comes around."

With a nod and a sardonic smile, Adam agreed and worked with Hoss to gather what they needed. Once they were ready and had basic supplies packed, they were ready to go. They mounted up, and the small group headed out with Ben and Rawls in the lead. Hoss held the lead rope of the packhorse carrying a tent and food prepared by Hop Sing for their group. Once in the high pasture, they cut out a dozen head of cattle and drove them ahead of them. At the border of Paiute lands, it was very late in the day, but the three who were to proceed decided to continue because it would look too suspicious if they camped there.

"Mr. Cartwright, the Paiute know you and your sons so well, wouldn't they trust you to stay here."

"Normally, yes, they do know me and my sons well and they should trust us, but with the trouble now, with an army officer with us, and under Dark Wolf's leadership, they might decide to act first and worry about it later. We are all safer if we proceed in a peaceful manner to the camp."

To show their peaceful intent, Adam and Ben removed their gun belts and took the rifles out of the scabbards. Rawls did the same and left his sword behind as well. Hoss, Joe, and Candy wished them well as the three rode toward the Paiute camp. Hoss and Joe were worried though because of Dark Wolf's unpredictable nature. All three men there played poker so they understood Candy's comment.

"I like it better when the game is straight with no wild cards or jokers. This Dark Wolf has the potential to put them in a position of not knowing how to play their hand."

They were not aware of how accurate that was. Less than an hour later, Captain Rawls grunted in pain, and Adam and Ben turned to him to find a Paiute arrow sticking out of his thigh. Within seconds, they were surrounded and pulled from their horses. Their hands were bound, and then ropes were tied around each one to secure their arms to their sides. They were punched and prodded as they were force walked to the Paiute camp. Winnemucca's brother met them in the center of the camp.

"You dare show your faces here! You have murdered women and children!"

"We did not …" but Adam's retort was ended as he was bludgeoned and driven to the ground.

"Whites are all the same just as you see all of us as the same. You cannot tell a Bannock from a Paiute? Paiute were murdered because of what Bannock did. And Bannocks did not murder but whites did."

"We came to talk …" but Captain Rawls' words were ended in the same manner as Adam's had been. Both men were now on the ground stunned and bleeding. The wound in Rawls' leg wasn't bleeding much but had to be painful especially when he fell without being able to use his arms to break his fall.

"Are you so afraid of words?" Ben was going to receive the same treatment, but Dark Wolf's raised hand stopped the blows suddenly.

"I am not afraid, but you should be. You will die for your arrogance and for bringing that spy to our camp."

Dark Wolf pointed at Captain Rawls who was then dragged away. Then he pointed at Adam who was pulled to his feet and forced to walk in the same direction. Ben's heart rate rose and his stomach clenched. He feared for his son's life.

"We brought that one, Captain Rawls, so we might talk of peace. He was ordered to attack, but he wants to find another way. If you harm him and us, then the soldiers who wait behind will come and there will be great death and devastation. Is that what you want? To show you that we meant no harm, we brought no weapons. Women and children have died, and that is a terrible tragedy that cannot be changed. To stop more deaths is a worthy goal not arrogance."

Dark Wolf roared and raised his hand to strike Ben, but was stopped by Winnemucca's 'No' as he emerged leaning on the arm of his wife. He was pale and very thin. Although stooped with physical weakness, the man was still a powerful presence. Dark Wolf regarded him with anger but said nothing.

"We will talk, Ben Cartwright."

"What of my son and Captain Rawls?"

Looking at the young men arrayed around Dark Wolf, Winnemucca addressed them directly.

"Bring them here."

Within a few minutes, Adam and Captain Rawls were unceremoniously dumped at Winnemucca's feet. Adam was bruised and bleeding from cuts on his face, neck, and head but looked up defiantly. Ben saw him grimace despite himself and suspected that there were other more serious injuries as well. Captain Rawls was bleeding profusely now from his thigh where the arrow had been pulled out. Neither man could stand because their bindings and injuries made it too difficult. Ben was still tied and could not help them.

Winnemucca pulled a knife from a sheath to cut Ben's bindings. Then looking directly into Dark Wolf's eyes, he handed the knife to Ben and pointed to the other two. Ben quickly cut through the ropes on Adam and Captain Rawls. Adam pulled out a handkerchief and folded it into a pad, which he pressed against the wound in Rawls' thigh. With his other hand, he took the yellow kerchief from Rawls and tied it around the thigh to hold the pad in place to apply pressure to the wound. The flesh wound quickly responded and the bleeding diminished significantly.

"It doesn't look too bad, Pa. He'll live. For now."

Winnemucca signaled to Ben to be seated next to Adam and Rawls. Next he indicated with a forceful gesture that Dark Wolf should join them for the discussion. Negotiations began although Dark Wolf was a very reluctant participant. He was angry about even talking with the white men.

"White words are like leaves in the wind. They blow about and never stay where they are put. When I say something, it is a rock and never changes. I can be trusted. We have treaties and the white man forgets them and wants to make new ones. White men cannot remember their own words. They choose to forget. How can we trust any words any white man will say?"

"Dark Wolf, I cannot speak for other men nor can I fix the wrongs of the past. All we want to do is to resolve this one issue. Have I ever lied to the Paiute?"

With that, Ben paused. He wanted to let Dark Wolf think. He understood the young man and sympathized with his sentiments as much as Adam did. What they heard next was a small concession, but he and Adam began to hope that there could be a resolution to the problem.

"That may be true. I do not know. But I will not allow you or anyone to take any of our people with you. Even if I can trust you, I do not trust any other white man to keep your word."

Ben offered the cattle regardless of how the negotiations proceeded. As dawn neared, Adam and some of the young men left to go get the cattle. Hoss, Joe, and Candy were shocked when Adam strode into their camp. His face and neck were bruised, and he had numerous cuts and abrasions that they could see so they assumed there were others that were hidden by his clothing. Adam did his best to reassure them.

"It's not as bad as it looks. And now they're talking. I'm taking the cattle back to the camp with the help of some of the young men. Say a few prayers and perhaps we can join you later today or tomorrow."

 

Chapter 3

Within minutes, Adam and the Paiute men were gone with the cattle. Hoss, Joe, and Candy had had a cold camp that night because they thought it offered some protection. Two had slept as the third kept watch. Now they realized their camp could be overrun at will by the Paiute. They started a small campfire after Adam left realizing that there was no reason to be chilled. Candy had been more surprised than Hoss or Joe when Adam appeared in their camp with the Paiute.

"Damn, that brother of yours can sneak up as well as any Indian I've ever seen. Don't you find that at all spooky?"

"Nah, older brother spent as much time playing with the Paiute when he was younger as he did with white friends. They taught him a lot. Comes in handy sometimes."

"Yeah, right, Hoss, except for when you want to play a trick on him. Never include sneaking up on him as part of the prank cause he always seems to know you're there."

Joe started giggling at the memory of a recent day when Hoss ended up laying in the mud puddle into which he had intended to push Adam, but Adam sidestepped at exactly the right moment so that Hoss fell face first into the mud. Hoss remembered too and thought he ought to take his own advice more often. To Hoss' embarrassment, Joe had to relate the whole story to Candy then. Hoss continued to cook breakfast but started eating the bacon as he cooked.

"Older brother didn't look too good though. It musta been a rough welcome in that Paiute camp. I know what he said, but the tight look on his face and the stiff way he held himself tells me otherwise. He's hurting."

"Hoss, it can't be too bad. He's riding. We'll get him back to the ranch soon and he can rest."

"I sure hope so, I sure do. I don't want to face Toni ifn we bring him back all stove in again."

At the Paiute camp, negotiations continued, but it seemed there was no way around the issue of surrendering some young men to the Army and a probable hanging. Provocation or not, everyone there knew it was the likely outcome. Finally it was Adam, who had been fairly quiet in the talks, who proposed a solution that silenced everyone for a time.

"How about this? Dark Wolf already spends much time with the Washoe. He could return to them and take any of the young men who want to follow him. They will agree to go to the Washoe, leave Nevada, and never return here. We know we can trust their word if they give it. Captain Rawls can tell his superiors and the white citizens that the guilty parties fled to the mountains of southern California and Arizona, and he could not find them."

Standing and rigid with anger, Dark Wolf stared at Adam and the animosity was palpable. "I do not flee from anyone. I am a warrior. I would rather fight even if it leads to my death."

Just as fierce, Adam stood and faced him. "Would you rather fight even if it leads to the death of your wife and children? Do you not care of the fate of the other wives and children in this camp? Would you see these people wiped from the face of the earth forever?"

It was clear that Adam hit home with those questions, and Dark Wolf became quiet as he contemplated the idea. There was more discussion, but they kept returning to Adam's plan as the core of the possible solution. It needed some rephrasing to be crafted into an agreement that both sides could accept. Dark Wolf and the young men had gotten their revenge and justice as they saw it by killing the guilty parties, and with this solution, they could retain their freedom. Dark Wolf grudgingly accepted Adam's phrase that they 'travel from Nevada to the mountains never to return'. Winnemucca's reminders that if they chose to stay and fight, many more women and children would die, and that the Paiute could not win another war was significant in swaying Dark Wolf.

Ironically, Captain Rawls explained that the army was hiring Indians in California and Arizona to scout and to fight against the Apache and other tribes who were traditional enemies of other tribes. The young men who sought battles and war to establish their manhood would likely consider that an opportunity.

As a further guarantee that no military action would commence before the Paiute raiders had a chance to leave, Captain Rawls, Ben, and Adam agreed to stay in the Paiute camp until the next day. By the time they would be able to return to Virginia City and alert anyone, it would be too late for Rawls to send a telegram to inform the army to send men to intercept the Paiute before they got to the mountains and freedom. No Paiute would trust an army officer to keep his word. To prevent Rawls from getting any information that could help the army apprehend the young men, he and the Cartwrights were confined to a Paiute wickiup with the opening covered by a blanket. It was stuffy inside but all three took the opportunity to get some sleep. Captain Rawls benefited from the rest in that his leg could begin to heal too, and even though he had a slight fever, he was feeling better. Ben was worried about Adam but realized there was little he could do for him there. Adam didn't eat or drink anything that day as his nausea and fuzzy vision had gotten worse. Ben suspected that he was concussed, and that it was getting worse because he had been so active for a day after it happened. He should have been resting, but the negotiations were critical, and Adam had proven himself as an integral part of the process.

The rest of the plan would commence after Dark Wolf and the others had been given their head start. When the young men had been gone for a day, Rawls and the Cartwrights would be freed to complete the rest of the agreement. Pots, pans, blankets, axes, knives, and clothing lost in the attack on the small Paiute encampment would be replaced. Ben would send his sons to Reno to load up packhorses with those items to be brought back to Winnemucca's camp. Virginia City residents and other white citizens were not to know of this provision of the agreement. The Ponderosa would absorb the costs. Lives could not be returned, but the replenishment of these supplies would help the living survive.

The 'guilty parties' would remain as unnamed combatants who the army had supposedly tracked from Morrison's to the mountains but never caught. Captain Rawls would have to be creative in his use of the language to avoid putting any lies in his report. Ben suggested that Adam was particularly skilled in that regard which elicited a scowl from his son that was replaced with a shy smile when Ben laughed.

By the time Rawls backtracked to the Ponderosa and headed out with his men, Dark Wolf and his group would have a three-day lead in effect. There would be no way for Rawls to catch up to them as they bypassed Paiute lands and headed further into the mountains. So they would 'track' them through the low hills to the mountains but never find them. A local scout, Candy, would guide them. Once it was clear that they had failed, Rawls would write and submit his report.

It was an elaborate hoax with simple parts. It would work, and none felt guilty about their part in it. Once Rawls, Ben, and Adam left the camp, they apprised Hoss, Joe, and Candy about their parts in the plan to which all three wholeheartedly agreed. They were impressed by the elegance of it and the design simplicity, which made failure highly unlikely. Ben was proud to tell them it was Adam's idea. Captain Rawls suggested that Adam had a career in government with those negotiation skills if he wanted it, but Adam declined.

All Adam wanted to do was complete this subterfuge and get home, but the short ride had shown that he wasn't going anywhere. He was too nauseated and his vision was blurred so he would stay with Ben at the camp that Hoss, Joe, and Candy had occupied. They had the tent and still had some of the supplies that Hop Sing had packed for them. Joe and Hoss would make the trip to Reno and when they returned, hopefully all four of them could ride home. Candy headed out with Captain Rawls as Hoss and Joe headed to Reno. Ben helped Adam into the tent where he laid down and closed his eyes. It was a relief to him to be out of the bright light and not moving. Even though he had not eaten in a day, he wasn't hungry and fell into a restless sleep. As had happened so often in the past, Ben stayed by his side to comfort him and care for him.

[Note: untreated concussions can lead to the symptoms described. More serious symptoms would be a severe headache that persisted, dizziness, etc.]

 

Chapter 4

While Rawls and Candy carried out their ruse, and Hoss and Joe got the supplies for the Paiute camp, Adam rested and recuperated. He and his father talked some but mostly kept their own counsel. They had been through a lot and the stress had drained their energy. Adam's thoughts mostly drifted toward home and returning to his family. He realized some things about himself and wanted to talk to Toni about it. He hoped his self-examination and his revelations about how he had changed his thinking would soften the edge of her anger. And her anger was something that he did not doubt, and he did not fault her at all for it because once again he had acted without consulting her.

Once all parts of the plan were completed, the men returned to the Ponderosa. Joe and Hoss returned from Reno, made their deliveries to the Paiute camp, and then rendezvoused with Ben and Adam. It had been over a week since they had left home. The next morning, all four men packed up their camp and headed back to their home and families. Adam was feeling much better, the bruises had faded, and the cuts and abrasions were well on their way to healing. Hoss, Joe, and Adam continued on after Ben left them at the main house. Hoss headed home to Minnie, and at Ben's suggestion, Joe accompanied Adam to his house. A concussion was nothing to mess with especially by a man on horseback so the idea was to make sure he got home safely.

"All I'm gonna do is turn you over to Toni and then hightail it outta there."

"Thanks buddy, I knew I could count on you."

Adam smirked and Joe giggled.

"I've learned my lesson. I don't mess with Toni. She may be the only one in this family more devious than you and with a temper to match yours."

"She's just smarter than most of us. I hope we can talk this through. I don't have a lot of energy left for a fight."

"Ahh, but I thought making up after a fight might be worth it."

"Maybe, but this time I'd rather skip the fight and go right to the making up."

As they reached the yard, Joe bid him adieu, and Adam dismounted and led Sport into the barn. Charlie was there and volunteered to take care of him so Adam could go right to the house. Adam thanked him but with a look that said that maybe he wasn't so sure he wanted to rush to the house. However, all doubt vanished when he walked outside to see his wife and sons running toward him. He grabbed each boy in an arm and hugged him. When he stood, they continued to stand at his legs and hang on. As Toni stepped into his embrace, he felt her love but also reticence.

"Sweetheart, I know we need to talk. Let's enjoy this time with the children and talk when they go to bed."

Toni nodded. The boys had missed their father, and she knew that they needed time together. Adam took the boys to the front of the house and lightly roughhoused with them in the grass there. They played a game where they chased him until he turned and roared at them. They would turn to run away and inevitably fall. When he pounced on them, they would turn on him and tickle and climb over him. Adam would tickle them and hug them, and then they would do the same thing all over again.

Toni watched from the windows in the house and knew her love could never be weakened by the anger she felt at this man sometimes. She knew they would talk and resolve her concerns, but for now she enjoyed watching him be a loving parent to their sons. Lily walked out of the kitchen to stand by her side.

"He is the sweetest man. You would never guess seeing him with other men that he could play like this. Some lucky girls are going to be so happy when they marry these sons of yours someday. Between that sweet man and you, those boys will grow into fine young men."

"That's what makes me so mad sometimes. That Adam will take these chances with his life. What would our children be like without him? I don't think he considers that enough."

"He has a sense of duty and justice like few I have met, but he comes by it honestly. His father is a lot like that too."

"But Ben's sons are grown. Ours are one year old. They need their father."

"And you need your man."

Lily wrapped her arm around Toni's shoulders and gave her a gentle hug. They stood that way for a time until Lily had to go back to the kitchen to finish dinner preparations. The family had dinner, and Adam played guitar and sang songs with his family after dinner. Then he held Rose in his arms and rocked her as Toni read a story to the boys. After they got the boys and Rose into bed after hugs and kisses all around, Adam and Toni returned downstairs. Adam pointed to the study. Once inside, he closed the door.

"Ladies first."

Toni paused just briefly. She had been thinking and rehearsing for days what she was going to say. She did not want to be hurtful but wanted to get her point across.

"When I had a lump, you said I had to have surgery. You said I had to be here for the baby, for the boys, and for us. I agreed and did what I had to do. But you take chances with your life. Don't you have to be here for the baby, for the boys, for us? It makes me angry when you do those things, and this time you never talked to me about it at all before you left. You sent me a note. I didn't know if you were alive or dead until you rode in today."

As Toni talked, she got more and more angry. All of the anger, fear, and frustration of the past week was released. Her hands curled into fists at her sides.

"You can hit me if it helps. I deserve it. You're right, and I have been unfair to you again."

That was not what Toni had been expecting to hear. She had thought they were going to have a major argument, perhaps the worst they had had yet. Instead Adam looked introspective and actually contrite. Toni walked to Adam and laid a hand on his arm. He looked at her with a small sheepish smile.

"I don't often admit I'm wrong."

For the first time, Toni smiled too.

"When I agreed with the governor's plan it was because I saw no other way. I wanted to stay with you but knew that the safest bet was to cooperate and accept the governor's protection."

At Toni's raised eyebrows, he nodded.

"Yes it didn't work as well as I hoped, but my life was not truly at risk. I was doing my best to stay alive and get back to you and the boys. In the Paiute camp, when I was bound and getting beaten, I pictured my own death. I was helpless. All I had was sorrow that I would leave you alone and never be with my family again. For the first time in my life, I think, I was afraid of dying. I have faced death before but never truly thought it would happen. Whenever I even considered that possibility, I worried at leaving my father and brothers without my help. Or things happened so fast I had no time to think. I never wanted to die. I wanted to live and did what I could do to survive and protect my family as well sometimes. But there was no fear. It let me appear to be unemotional or even cold. I could scare people or intimidate them with a look. Now, I don't know how I will react because I have felt fear, and it makes it harder to think and act."

Adam had never spoken so long about any emotion with anyone including Toni. He wondered if it would change her feelings toward him. He hoped not. As Toni stood by him and said nothing, his apprehension grew. Then Toni wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a passionate kiss. After a time, she pulled back just enough to look into his eyes.

"You are the most courageous man I know. That hasn't changed. I think you had fear before this, but it had no face. Now you have put a face on it and have had to deal with that. I never felt fear in my life as I did when my mama was dying. I pictured my life without her, and it made fear a part of me. Then I fell in love with you, and my fear had a new face as I could not bear the thought of life without you. Now the boys and Rose have added to my concern, and I know I must consider all of you in any decision I make. Do you understand how I felt when I got your message?"

"Yes, I do, but where do we go from here? How do I deal with requests for help in the future? I can't turn my back on those in need even if I'm afraid or you're afraid."

"I know. But next time, please trust me enough to talk with me. Please don't make a decision without me. If you can. If there's time."

Adam nodded. Now that was something that could be sealed with a kiss, so they did. Toni leaned back again to look into Adam's eyes. Oh how she loved those eyes.

"Last time Doctor Martin said four weeks was enough because I was so healthy."

Adam grinned at her comment.

"How healthy do you feel now?"

"Very healthy. If you have some concerns, perhaps you need to give me a complete exam."

"My methods may be a bit unconventional."

"I'm counting on that, cowboy, I'm counting on that."


End file.
